


Bendy and Boris the Quest for the Ink Machine

by The1TrueAnon



Category: Animaniacs, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Felix the Cat (Cartoon), Villainous (Cartoon), mickey mouse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'll add tags as I go I guess, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1TrueAnon/pseuds/The1TrueAnon
Summary: Transcript of @thegreatrouge's comic





	1. Chapter 1

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Bendy looks soooo hot when you do Bendy! And Boris looks like Goofy from mickey mouse clubhouse XD _

Boris let out a big “Ah-hyuck!”, startling his brother Bendy right beside him. The wolf pup slapped his hands over his mouth, surprised, as the demon stared at him with a shocked expression.

“Bruh,” Bendy managed.

* * *

“Hello, mailman!” Dot squealed, grabbing ahold of Bendy’s arm. Bendy swiveled his head to look at her in confusion.

“Buuuuut I’m not a mailman,” he protested. Dot grinned slyly and cupped his face with one hand.

“Wanna be one?” she asked. Bendy refused to answer that, looking away from the little girl with a mixture of confusion and disgust.

Yakko Warner, with Wakko at his side, blew a big kiss to the audience. “Goodnight, everybody!” the eldest Warner sibling exclaimed, to the confusion of many non-fourth-wall-aware characters.

* * *

Boris looked down at his bro with a huge grin. “Do you like the tutu I got ya?” he asked brightly.

No, no Bendy did not. But he couldn’t say that to poor Boris’ face! “Yeeaaahh, I loooove it … heh ...,” he managed through his embarrassment. _ As long as no one else sees me _, he decided. 

“That’s a nice look on ya, big boy.” Bendy looked up, embarrassment increasing as Miss Betty Boop smiled down at him sweetly. Boris just continued to grin.

Where oh where was a rock to hide under when Bendy needed one?

* * *

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ After all that flirting, Bendy can’t get a girl. _

Bendy flopped on the ground, head in his arms and crying, depressed at what the anon had said. Boris felt bad for his brother.

“Aww, it’s okay, Bendy!” the wolf said brightly, one arm behind his back. “You’ll get your dream girl someday!” Though Boris wasn’t sure how…

* * *

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Does Bendy pick fights with taller people? Cause I can totally see him do that XD _

A smiling Boris stood behind Bendy as the taller toon leaned down to sneer at him. “Oh yeah? Why don’t you say that to my face?” the toon asked, knowing full well Bendy couldn’t with such a small height.

However, the two brothers had a trick up their sleeves.

Boris simply lifted Bendy so that the demon could glare in the other toon’s face. The smarmy smirk the toon had on fell into a deadpan expression. “Really?” he asked, hands on his hips.

* * *

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Hmm, Dot and Bendy ……. I see it. _

“Give me a smooch, Mr. Mailman!” Dot exclaimed, leaning in close. Bendy’s attempts to pry her off both increased and did no good.

“UGH No way!” he protested. How old even _ was _ this kid? Eight? Ten? He finally pried her off and held her an arm’s length away from him. “And for the last time,” he yelled, “I’m not a mailman! My name’s Bendy!” 

Dot grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her. “OOOH Bendy huh?” she asked with a flirty smile. “Why don’t ya _ bendy over _so I can see those sweet buns!” Bendy glared daggers at her. He’d had enough.

He swiftly booted her away from him, ignoring the look of shock on her face. “AND STAY OUT!” he yelled after her.

* * *

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ *kisses bendy on da lips* I-I HAVE NO REGRETS *runs away blushing as red as a tomato* _

Bendy’s face turned bright red as he stared after the blushing anon. Boris watched his brother closely for his reaction.

“OOOOOOOHHHHH,” they both said at the same time.

**_Anonymous asked:_** _Aww~ that was Bendys first kiss?~_

Boris shot a wink at the anon. “Yeah, go easy on him,” the wolf teased. “He’s still a virgin.” Bendy glared at his brother.

“B-Boris behave!” the demon scolded, still blushing furiously.

* * *

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Dot shall return, And probs kill the anon who kissed her “mailman” _

Dot shushed the readers with a grin from behind a bush as an anon strolled past. “Shh! Be vewy vewy quiet; I’m hunting Anons!” she whispered, holding a hunting gun close.

** _Mihs-stuff asked:_ ** _ And now I just wonder … how will Bendy react if someone tells him that Dot wants to kill the anon that give him his first kiss? (I’m really sorry for my bad english) _

Dot turned her head only to come nose-to-nose with a glaring Bendy. Oops, she was in trouble now. “OH Hi there!” she stammered. “Umm, I was just …” Suddenly she recognized this as her chance. She quickly leaned forward and kissed the demon right on the lips! She popped away with a jump, her eyes becoming hearts. “WOOO! JACKPOT BABY!” she exclaimed. 

Bendy, getting over his shock, stuck out his tongue. “Yuck!” he protested. He shook a fist at Dot, who zoomed away in a heart-shaped cloud. “You little twerp!” he yelled after her. 

* * *

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Bendys getting all the kisses, why not Boris? I’ll Smooch him! ♡*gives Boris a kiss*♡ _

Boris gently pushed the anon away while wiping his mouth to keep from making them feel too bad. “Bleh don’t do that,” he protested lightly. “I’m sorry but I don’t like kisses.” 

* * *

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ Hmm …, Bendy, Mind telling me why You are small? _

Bendy glared, unamused, at the anon. “You’re mocking me? Aren’t you?” he asked darkly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things go awry (and a certain cup-headed duo show up!) .......

Bendy raced through the crowded streets, glancing back at his pursuer. Cuphead followed behind the demon closely. “Where you going with those tiny feet of yours?” he taunted Bendy in a rough voice. Bendy suppressed a growl and sarcastic comment. He wasn’t small!

Suddenly, Bendy choked, a gush of ink flooding into his mouth. He tripped, his bag flying off his shoulders just before he skidded against the ground. “Ha, you clumsy little shit!” the cupman called out almost gleefully. Bendy knew he was caught now.

The man stepped up to Bendy’s form. “Any last words?” he asked.

Pain gripped Bendy’s body like a vice, making it hard for him to even breathe. He coughed up ink. Was this his end? “GGGUUH! No, NO, NO!” he screamed against the pain. He couldn’t leave Boris, especially not to people like this guy!

Cuphead’s eyes widened as he realized something was wrong. He narrowed his eyes, wary of a trick. “H-hey, what are you doing?” he asked. “It’s pretty disgusting, knock it off!”

A tiny bit of hope flared through the sick demon. Maybe … just maybe … “Please m-my b-b-bag,” he whimpered. “I need s-something to ease the pain.”

“What? You really expect me to …” 

A fresh wave of pain racked Bendy. He coughed ink onto the ground, his arms tightening around himself. “BLEAH! P-please … AAAAAA! I C-CAN’T S-STAN-”

The other watched in pure horror. “UGGG-” Bendy groaned through the ink. “Why! NO! NO!” He actually began to shake from the gruesome scene.

Finally Bendy’s bag slammed into the ground beside the demon. He carefully peeked his eyes open at the sound. “Ugh, so annoying! Here, take it!” the cupman growled. He stalked away a few paces, muttering, “We’ll continue this some other time.” He glared over his shoulder. “When you’re not crying like a little bitch!”

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ BENDY!!!! Oh my god!! Are you okay?!?! Where’s Boris?!?! WHAT HAPPENED!??!?!?!?!?! _

Only a little ways away, Boris sat with Mugman, Cuphead’s younger brother. The two stared down at the cards in their hands. “You have any ducks?” Mugman asked.

“Go fish,” the wolf replied.

The two glanced up at the sound of Cuphead’s voice. “Why you good for nothing!” the older of the cup brothers yelled to Mugs. “You’re playing with him?” 

Boris gasped at the sight of his older brother in one of Cup’s arms, unconscious. “BENDY!” he cried, noticing the residue of ink on the demon’s face. Cup threw the demon into Boris, who just barely managed to catch his older brother and stay upright at the same time.

“Here you go! He started pissing me off with his whining!” Cuphead complained. He stuffed a hand in his coat pocket as he stood beside Mugs. “How am I supposed to enjoy beating the shit out of him if he’s already in pain?!” He swiftly grabbed Mugs by the handle and dragged him to his feet. “Come on you worthless shit!” he growled. One of Mugs’ eyes turned into a star of pain as he was dragged off, muttering “Ow,ow,ow!”

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ OMG!!! Boris, Is bendy OK? _

Boris looked at his brother, passed out in his arms, with a relieved smile. “Heh. Of course he is!” the wolf reassured. A small amount of confusion flickered through Boris. “That mean guy actually really helped! Even if he wasn’t very nice about it,” he mused, wondering … why?

** _galaxand3rthehuman asked: _ ** _ Hey Cuphead, Why did you help him? _

Cup rested his head in his hand, holding a marshmallow over the fire with the other. On the other side of the flames, Mugman took a huge bite out of his own marshmallow. “It’s our duty to get rid of them, so we’re sticking to that!” he explained coldly. “Nothing else is gonna kill ’em except us!” 

Mugs suddenly began snickering. “Dude, you said ‘duty’.” Cup tried to hold back his own laughter. 

“Pff ~ yeah, I totally did!” he responded.

** _ilovephollowingphantom asked: _ ** _ Why is it your job to get rid of them? Who’s making you? _

“None of your business, creepy voice in my head,” Cup said with a glare. _ _

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ You guys are terrible people. Just because of your selfishness, so many people are dying because of you. _

Cuphead crossed his arms defensively. “Don’t make me sympathize with people I don’t know. It was either them or us!” he exclaimed. He turned his nose up. “We only care about surviving!”

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ “We”? Why do you always say that? Do you think your brother always agrees with you? _

Cup raised an eyebrow and stared at the anon like they were stupid. “Of course he always agrees with me!” the older brother deadpanned.

Mugs shrugged from a little ways away. “It’s true. He’s the smartest!” the younger brother explained.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doot doo doot. Posting stuff.  
Very short, I'm sorry.

*Yo, we gots the Mouse and Friends now, so here comes da fun!*

** _little-ol-misfit asked:_ ** _ If Goofy brings the food supplies, do he eats some of them along the way “secretly”? _

Goofy looked up at Mickey and Donald, both of whom were glaring at him sternly. “N-no?” he lied, attempting to hide his snack.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ So Oswald, how are you feeling now? do you have any dream? or a hope? _

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit’s head lolled away from the anon, his mind seemingly elsewhere as he looked depressingly off into space. A few of his children were around him, one napping quietly and another pulling themself up onto the window sill to see out. 

The one in Ozzy’s lap decided to answer for him. “Papa doesn’t talk, sorry!” they apologized in a high-pitched voice.

** _animeplayer2336 asked: _ ** _ Does daddy nod his head little one _

“Only to us and Uncle Mickey,” the tiny bunny-child replied. “Right Papa?” Ozzy didn’t answer, continuing to stare into nothingness. The child became distressed at the silence. “RIGHT PAPA!?” they asked, eyes big and scared. Ozzy finally looked at them. Ever so slowly, the rabbit nodded. His child smiled, content with the answer.

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ Has Mickey ever tried to cheer up Oswald? _

Mickey looked sadly up at the anon. “Trust me, I’ve tried everything,” the mouse admitted. “It’s like he doesn’t even see me.” He looked away, eyes filling with unshed tears. “I was able to bring happiness to a lot of people,” he murmured, “but I can’t even bring a single smile to my own brother…” 

** _pastelgalaxyss asked: _ ** _ Aww, Mickey! You’ve tried your best, and that’s good enough. So you should be happy about it! *Hugs Mickey* _

“Aww, gosh! Thanks a bunch!” Mickey gave a big smile. “It’s alright though,” he admitted happily, “I still think it’s only a matter of time before things get back to normal.”

Mickey marched joyfully along, surrounded by Ozzy’s wonderful kids. The little bunnies did all sorts of tricks and some even played instruments as the others sang Mickey’s song. 

In the crowd, Bendy and Boris stood in the front, Bendy watching with a cool calm and Boris … well, the wolf pup was definitely excited. Other toons cheered and sang along around them (though Bendy  _ did _ notice one cat toon who seemed strangely unenthusiastic).

** _muffet1225 asked:_ ** _ and after the show boris tried to get an autograph from the mouse, didn’t he? _

Mickey grinned happily, wiping his forehead with a towel. “Oh boy!” the mouse exclaimed. “That was quite the show you guys.”

“M-m-mr. Mickey?” A young stammering voice caught Mickey’s attention. He opened his eyes to see a young wolf pup, shaking and stammering, with a bright red face. He seemed both embarrassed and nervous, holding a paper in his trembling hands. A shorter demon stood beside him with a cool, calm demeanor. 

“I-I’ve b-been … a-always a f-fan of y-you ever s-since I w-w-was small-l,” the wolf stuttered. “And I-I was wond-dering if … i-if …”

“He wants your autograph, dude!” the demon said for the poor nervous wolf pup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So posts will be every other Thursday, so I can work on Chaotic Theory as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was supossed to post yesterday, but I'm going to be entirely honest and tell you guys that I forgot entirely about posting it.
> 
> (I'm very very vvveeeeerrrrryyyyy sorry!)\
> 
> Anyway, it's here now, so I hope you all enjoy!

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ Did Boris get the autograph from Mickey? :3 _

Mickey smiled at the young fan. “Sure thing kid! What’s your name?”

“B-b-b-b-boris!” the wolf pup stammered, depositing the paper into Mickey’s open hand. His demon companion just smiled.

“So you two liked the show?” the mouse asked as he signed the paper. 

“HECK YEAH WE DID!” Boris exclaimed excitedly. The demon at his side shrugged.

“Eh. It was okay,” he added with a smile.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ So you’re a good singer right Mick? What got you into singing in the first place? _

Mickey crossed his arms with a nostalgic smile. “Many things got me into singing … but Ozzy was the first and best reason ever. He used to come up with such cute songs and sing ‘em to me when we were kids!” The mouse could remember sitting on a stool as a child, watching his older brother dance and sing to him. “He used to say I’m better, but I disagree.”

** _jessitale asked:_ ** _ Mickey, do you miss these good old times much? _

_ Sure do _ , Mickey thought, small streams of tears running down his face.   
The wolf kid looked shocked at Mickey’s sadness. “Mr. Mickey, are you alright?” he asked.

Mickey gave him a bright smile and wiped away his tears. “Nah, I’m okay kid! Just missing some good old days!” 

** _qushiekate asked:_ ** _ How would Mickey react if he found out that bendy has ink illness just like Oswald’s wife? _

Ozzy appeared, holding one of his little children’s hands as they lead him in the room. “Uncle Mickey!” the child called brightly. “Uncle Goofy and I are going shopping; and we’re taking Papa with us. You need anything?” Mickey smiled. Such good little helpers.

He rubbed the child’s head. “Just be safe and take care of your father for me, okay?” he asked. The little bunny grinned brightly.

“Ok!” they agreed.

A loud, pained “UGHHH!” caught Mickey’s attention. He looked quickly over his shoulder to see Boris’ demon companion fall to his knees as ink rushed down his face and out of his mouth. The demon coughed and choked.

“OH NO! Bendy hang in there!” Boris said with worry as he held fast to the demon. Mickey’s eyes widened in horror.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” he exclaimed at the sight. Memories of his sister-in-law’s sickness flooded to mind. This had to be the same thing … “Bring him over here, quick!” he worriedly commanded.

Ozzy’s eyes widened as he recognized the scene in front of him. His little child’s eyes were big and watery with fear, but Ozzy didn’t acknowledge it … All he could remember was the voice of his Ortensia as tears blurred his vision…   
_ Ozzy … help … it hurts so much …  _

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ OSWALD! ARE YOU OKAY?! _

Oswald dropped to his knees, the pain of the memories too much for him. “PAPA!” the little bunny cried, moving to comfort their father.

“DONALD!” Mickey called in distress. “Take Ozzy and his kid away please!”

Donald carefully lifted Oswald. “What’s going on here?” the duck asked.

The demon screamed, long and loud, in pain. “Not now, Donald!” Mickey responded over the loud cries.

** _sanswithpuns asked: _ ** _ OH NOES IS BENDY OKAY?!? _

Boris held tight to his older brother as the attack continued. “Boris I’m s-sor …” Bendy tried through tears and pain. Boris shushed the demon, hugging him closer. Mickey stood off to the side, holding the demon’s shirt.

_ Poor kid, _ Mickey thought sadly.  _ I sure hope he knows he’s going to  _ lose _ him soon. _ The way they lost Ortensia … 

* * *

** _kcqueen1 asked:_ ** _ Saw poor Oswald. How’s he holding up? _

Donald watched the rabbit as he lay shaking in his bed. “And here I thought his condition couldn’t get any worse!” Donald sighed. He looked down at the child in his arms. “And what are you crying about?” he scolded. “You’re not becoming a wimp like your dad, are you?”

The poor child sniffled. “N-no. I just don’t like to see daddy cry!”

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Sheesh Donald! Be a bit more supportive! _

Donald glared. “Hey now, I’m doing a very good job helping all these kids,” he defended. “And if that’s not enough, then at least I’m still doing a better job than their father!”

** _1werepire asked:_ ** _ donald you’re not making things better by yelling i know you have trouble with it but please try to stay calm _

Donald sighed. “Ugh. Ok, fine. I’m sorry,” he apologized not-very-convincingly.

* * *

** _min06draws asked: _ ** _ How is Bendy doing? _

Bendy looked tiredly at his brother, the ink attack finally over. “I’m sorry I ruined your first impression Boris …” he murmured weakly. Boris just laughed, squeezing the demon’s hand tight.

“Ha ha, you’re so silly Bendy,” he giggled. “As if I care about that right now.” The younger cuddled closer to the older in a very loose hug.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ What does Mickey think of all this _

Boris looked up at his role model, a grateful smile on his face. “Thanks for everything Mr. Mickey. I don’t know how …” …  _ we would have gotten through that without your help _ , Boris was going to say, before Mickey moved forward fast and hugged the wolf close. Boris froze in shock.

“I’m so sorry,” Mickey murmured sadly. Boris just stood in a frozen shock.

** _stormwolf0110 asked: _ ** _ Boris how does it feel to know that you just got hugged by THE Mickey Mouse himself? _

Mickey pulled away from the wolf, a sad sort of expression in his eyes. Boris didn’t move. Then he let out a loud “BARK”, surprising Mickey.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Hey Bendy how you feeling? Better? _

Bendy snickered at Boris’ reaction. “He he, looks like you didn’t need my help to ruin things for ya bud,” the recovering demon teased.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Mickey’s reaction to boris’ fangirling?! X3 _

Mickey moved past the embarrassed wolf. “Boris can we talk over here for a bit?” he asked.

“Oh? Um … s-sure!” Boris replied through his embarrassment. Mickey sat down a little ways away and patted the area next to him.

“Sit down please,” he asked the wolf. Boris held one are behind his back and his other hand to his mouth in curiosity, his tail wagging behind him.

“O-ok,” the wolf answered. Boris sat, twitching every now and then. Mickey looked away from the kid. What was the best way to phrase this?

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Where’s Goofy in all of this? _

Goofy’s head popped into the room. “Sorry Mick. I seems to forgot how to open the washin’ to clean yur tank top,” he apologized. Mickey sighed.

“For the last time, you just press the big button on the left,” Mickey explained for what had to be the thousandth time now. Goofy disappeared back around the corner as Mickey looked at Boris apologetically. “Heh, he’s not the brightest, but he has a heart of gold,” Mickey explained. Boris laughed a little.

“O-oh, I-I don’t doubt it,” Boris responded with a smile. 

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ So … what’s up?? _

Mickey looked away from the wolf. “Anyway, I wanted to ask …” Mickey  _ had _ to ask. “Do you ... “ 

“Say, Mick, why don’tcha gimme yur pants as well!” Goofy called. Mickey growled.

“We have guests, Goofy!” Mickey called back, trying to keep as much of the annoyance out of his voice as possible.

“Oh! Hello guests!” Goofy greeted. Boris held in a laugh.

“Heh, hi Mr. Goofy,” he replied.

** _qtpandapop21 asked:_ ** _ Please continue Mick …  _

Mickey calmed down. “So, like I was saying, do you have other family members besides your brother?” Please say yes, please say yes …    
“No, he’s the only one left for me,” the wolf said truthfully. Mickey’s jaw clenched.

_ I was afraid you’d say that _ , he thought. “And do you have a job?” the mouse added.

“Y-yeah, I’m a mechanic,” Boris said. “Still learning though. My bro’s way better.” Hope filled Mickey’s heart at the words. He turned and put a hand on Boris’ shoulder with a bright smile.

“Oh! Great!” he exclaimed. “We sure use a lot of gadgets in our acts and with someone like you in our team we’ll save lots of time! Don’t worry about payment; we’ll compromise.”

“M-m … me!?” Boris both looked and sounded surprised. 

** _majorgan asked: _ ** _ Boris focus! You guys need to find the parts for the ink machine _

Boris tried not to let his disappointment show. “I’m s-so sorry, but I’m gonna have to decline! We … my bro and I have a quest to … something,” he apologized, stumbling over his explanation.  _ I can’t believe I’m saying no to Mickey _ , the wolf pup thought in despair.  _ This is the worst! _ The poor wolf suppressed the urge to cry.

** _lovedahlia778 asked:_ ** _ Hey Boris why don’t you tell the truth to Mickey even if he doesn’t understand it’s better than hiding it don’t you think? _

Boris sighed, his disappointment growing. “The thing is, when the angel gave us the map we tried to show it to others for help but everyone says it’s a blank paper,” the wolf explained. “So it seems only we can see it!”

His ears dropped a little more. “Everyone thinks we’re crazy,” he said quietly. “And I don’t want Mr. Mickey to think that of me as well. That’s like, the second worst thing that can ever happen to me.”

** _lulavyg asked:_ ** _ Wait, the second? What’s the first Boris? _

Boris’ eyes filled with unshed tears. “Sorry,” he whispered, “but please don’t make me say it.”

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ I Wonder what Mickey’s feeling, let alone thinking right now? _

“Come on, Boris!” Boris’ ears perked at his brother’s call. The wolf smiled pleasantly and gave Mickey a little wave.

“Oh, thanks for everything, Mr. Mickey! You really helped us a lot today. Hope we’ll meet again soon,” the wolf said in parting. 

“Oh … um,” Mickey murmured, not knowing what to say. Mickey watched after the parting wolf and demon. “Y-you’re welcome, b-but …” They were gone. Mickey began to shake, holding back tears. Instead he growled and slammed a fist against the wall.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Woah, you alright there Mickey? _

Mickey wrapped his arms around himself in false comfort, worrying for the wolf pup. Donald came up behind him.

‘For the last time, Mickey, you just can’t help everyone out there,” the duck said. Mickey shut his eyes, jaw clenched, trying to ignore the words. “No matter how hard you try.” The mouse whirled around to face Donald.

“But I just can’t …” Mickey protest died a little. “He’s gonna be alone in this world. I want to … No! I  _ need  _ to be there for him!” Donald simply sighed.

“You’re a lost cause,” he stated resignedly. 

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ How’s Oswald holding up? Maybe you should check on him Mickey he seemed pretty messed up about what happened. _

Mickey gasped. “OH NO OZZY!” he exclaimed. He’d entirely forgotten about his big brother’s breakdown!

“Calm down, he’s okay!” Donald reassured the mouse. The duck remembered the rabbit’s sad state, left crying as he slept with his kids cuddling him all around. “He was acting kinda strange, but the kids helped him feel better I guess.”

* * *

Bendy sighed. “Man, I really miss the magician and his assistant in Mick’s circus,” he said lightly. Boris’ expression became deadpan.

“You’re just missing his assistant, dude,” the wolf replied knowingly. Bendy laughed.

“Heh yup, she was super hot,” he added with a light blush. Boris suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Oh, brother. 

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ BENDY THAT GIRL YOU THOUGHT WAS HOT WAS OSWALD’S WIFE! DO YOU REALLY THINK IT’S A GOOD IDEA TO CRUSH ON HER?! _

Bendy rolled his eyes. “She was just my childhood crush, sheesh,” he said.

* * *

** _luckylol asked:_ ** _ Are you okay Ozzy? _

Oswald was awoken by the soft call of “Papa?” He opened his eyes to see one of his little sweethearts smiling at him. “Good morning,” they said. Ozzy reached out and cupped their face with one hand, causing them to purr. 

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ How does Ozzy react when the kids purr? _

The soft sound of purring brought another memory: Oswald’s hand cupping his beautiful Ortensia’s face, her holding his hand and purring just as softly and sweetly as their little child did now. 

Ortensia … oh, how Ozzy missed her …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I won't forget the next post!  
See you all in two weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

** _candykitty100 asked:_ ** _ How is Mickey putting up with everything that happened and goofy and donald  _

Mickey sat between Donald and Goofy, picking at his food. “Do you think he’s okay?” Mickey asked, staring at his plate.

“Who’s he?” Goofy asked obliviously.

“None of our business Mick,” Donald chastised through a mouthful of food.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Who IS he? _

Mickey began to worry. “Oh man, I knew I shouldn’t have let him go like that. Who knows what would happen to him?” Fears of horrible circumstances filled Mickey’s mind.

“Mickey, no!” Donald said.

** _wereana asked: _ ** _ Mickey leave Boris alone. He will be fine! _

Mickey looked over at Donald, worry on his face. “Don’t you remember how horrible my sister-in-law’s loss was?” he asked. “We had each other after that; he won’t!” Donald just gave the mouse a deadpan expression.

“Well we’re not taking care of 421 kids,” the duck replied resolutely.

** _tumsansy asked:_ ** _ Mickey would you take care of Boris if Bendy dies? _

A glimmer of determination flared in Mickey’s eyes. He lifted a fist. “Of course!” he declared.

“Don’t encourage him,” Donald muttered in the background.

* * *

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ So … what are Bendy and Boris doing at the moment? _

“Come on, Bendy!” Boris cried happily from the other side of the bathroom door. “I need to get out of here before I start screaming!” Bendy splashed a little more water on his face to suppress an eye roll.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replied with a small smile. “Coming crazy mouse fan!”

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ Scream of what? _

Boris shrugged with a huge, if slightly goofy, grin. “Oh I don’t know!” the wolf pup gushed. “I just met my biggest idol! And he hugged me, that’s all!” He seemed to practically radiate excitement. 

On the other side of the door, Bendy pulled on his gloves. “Alright,” he sighed, still smiling at his little bro’s happiness. “Let’s get the fan some chill pills.”

Suddenly, hands grabbed the front of Bendy’s vest and slammed him against the wall. Bendy looked up to find himself face-to-face with trouble, in the form of the older cup assassin brother, Cuphead. “Did ya miss me?” he asked sarcastically, a menacing grin on his face.

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Poor Bendy! What are they gonna do to him? _

Cup lifted a glowing finger to Bendy’s forehead. “Don’t worry. It’ll be quick and painless,” he assured the demon. Worry grew across Bendy’s face.

This called for slightly more drastic measures.

Using his panic to fuel him, Bendy kicked Cup where he  _ knew  _ it would hurt. The assassin let out a pained “OOF!” as Bendy stole his chance to run. Cup growled. “You little … That’s how you wanna play huh?”

** _sonicmimi15 asked: _ ** _ RUN BENDY RUUUUNNN _

Cup lifted a finger and shot a blue blast, bright and hot with anger and pain, that  _ just barely _ missed Bendy’s head as the demon tripped, throwing out an arm to land on.

** _neko-nightmare asked: _ ** _ Where’s Boris in all of this?! _

“BENDY!” Boris shouted, running towards his older brother. Mugman followed closely behind, attempting to catch the wolf pup. Boris moved behind Bendy, who sat up on the ground, hair a mess and goggles skewed. The two watched the assassin brothers, Bendy with a glare and Boris with worry and fear, both believing this to be their end.

** _mindiecomics asked: _ ** _ WHAT HAPPENS NOW??? _

Everything happened so fast. So fast that the four didn’t catch it until it was over.

There was a flash of blue light as Cuphead shot at Bendy and Boris. Blood splattered. Cup, Bendy, and Boris’ eyes widened.

And Mugman fell to the ground as blood bloomed across his shirt like some sort of horrific flower.

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUGGG!!! MUG DOWN!!! MUG SHOT!!! OH GOSH!!! CUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Bendy and Boris stared at Mugs in shock. Cup’s hands gripped the rim of his head in horror as he watched his little brother. He fell to his knees, trembling, the movement catching Bendy’s attention.

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ Good job, Cuphead. Good. Job. Now what? How are you going to fix this? _

Cup reached a shaky hand out to gently brush his younger brother’s face. “M-Mugs?” he asked tentatively. Mugs’ eyes were unfocused and tear-filled, blood running in little streams out of his mouth. The mess of blood on his shirt grew. Cup shook. “H-hang in there, let me just take you to …” Mugs’ eyes rolled back and closed. “Hey! HEY!” Cup’s grip on his brother tightened and he shook the injured one lightly. “No! Open your eyes! OPEN THEM NOW!” he ordered in fear. 

** _Anonymous asked:_ ** _ Boris are you ok …  _

“S-sir,” Boris whimpered as Cuphead lifted the injured cupbrother, “please let us h-help…” 

“He he,” Cup laughed quietly, then louder. “HAHA! D-did I say your death was gonna be quick and painless?” He looked over his shoulder, red irises glowing with rage. “MY BAD! I MEANT THAT I’M GONNA ENJOY TEARING YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!” With his brother’s blood spattered on him and his eyes glowing bright, Cuphead looked like the other two brother’s deranged death.

Bendy, still a wreck from his fall earlier, tugged on Boris’ hand. “Let’s get out of here Boris,” the demon reasoned. “He’s going crazy!”

Boris resisted slightly, watching Cup through tear-filled eyes. “But … what about -”

“He’ll help him out on his own,” Bendy assured the shaken wolf pup. “It’s not our problem.”

** _fangirlisconfirmed asked:_ ** _ OMG BENDY YOU SHOULD RUN BEFORE HE DOES SOMETHING TO YOU OR BORIS _

“No shit!” Bendy retorted, pulling a weepy Boris along behind him as he ran. His goggles were in one hand, since Bendy had gotten annoyed with them almost falling off and he couldn’t exactly stop right now to fix them back on his head. “That’s what we’re doing!” 

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ It’s okay Boris don’t cry ;n; _

Bendy stopped, realizing his brother’s distress. He turned to look at the crying wolf pup. “Oh for the love of … why are you crying Boris? They both deserve to die!” Boris continued to weep, possibly even worse now.

“B-but they didn’t seem all that bad,” Boris reasoned through his tears. “Something or someone is making them do this, I just know it!” The wolf pup sniffled. “That poor guy, he shot his own brother!” 

** _pandurrpink asked: _ ** _ Bendy don’t say that! Try to comfort Boris he has done so many things for you and I’m sure you can’t stand seeing him cry _

Bendy gently tugged Boris down to him, squishing his younger brothers face tenderly. “Now where’s my happy little wolfie?” he asked, attempting to cheer up the other. Boris mumbled unintelligibly. “I can’t hear you!”

“Here I am!” the wolf said louder, giving Bendy a watery smile. Bendy nuzzled Boris’ nose lovingly.

* * *

** _Anonymous asked: _ ** _ That blast was pretty loud. I wonder if Mickey and the others heard it. _

“BORIS!” A very mouse-like call caught Boris’ attention. He turned towards the sound to see Mr. Mickey looking at him in worry. 

“M … m-mr. Mickey!?” the wolf asked in surprise.

“Are you crying?” Mickey asked him, worry coloring the mouse’s voice. Boris was suddenly wrapped in a soothing hug. “Oh you poor thing,” Mickey sympathized. “It’s okay. I’ll always be here for you.” Boris barely heard the mouse’s words, shocked by the second (!) hug from his idol.

“No, you won’t!” Donald shot at him from not far off.

** _lightning-dash-the-pirate-fox asked: _ ** _ Doesn’t Mickey want to know how Bendy’s doing too? _

_ Sorry, _ Mickey thought to them as he held Boris close.  _ I know this may sound harsh, but I don’t want to get too attached to him …  _

** _anime-butterfly asked:_ ** _ Boris is a happy little wolf being comforted by Mickey. _

Mickey noticed Boris snuggle closer as he hugged the wolf. He smiled down at him. “Aww I missed you too,” the mouse told him. 

Boris, embarrassed by his actions, suddenly shot up and tried to play it cool. He rested a hand on bendy’s head (with much unsaid apologies to the shorter demon!) and finger gunned the mouse. “WASSUP!” he said, trying to sound  _ tres _ casual. “So, like, what’re you up to?”

Mickey didn’t seem to catch on or care about Boris’ sudden change in behavior. “We heard some loud noises so we just wanted to check,” the mouse explained. “Good thing we did too.”


End file.
